Bleach Ressurection
by Yoruichi-Kun
Summary: Miyako mène une vie normale jusqu'au jour où elle surprend un combat contre des Shinigamis/Arrancar dans le parc de Karakura. Attiré par son énergie spirituel les Arrancars vont la surveiller au jour où...Bellyche s'enflamma...
1. Chapitre 1 : Monde Jumeler

**Voici ma 2eme fan'fiction l'autre est évidemment pas posté ici m'enfin bref :) J'espère que vous apprécierez celle-ci **

**Penser à laisser un petit commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir :)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Bleach Résurrection

Épisode 1 : Monde jumeler

Soshite, mo shi rekishi ga sore igai no baai wa ita...

_Et si l'histoire…était autrement_

7h. Déjà une heure que Miyako le fréquentait tous les matins depuis 2 ans et 1 semaine. Le lycée… Quelle belle connerie ! Pourquoi fallait-il croupir comme de vieilles chaussettes en rang d'oignon devant un vieillard en train de postillonner des récits datant de l'âge de pierre ? Sincèrement, elle maudissait l'imbécile qui avait eu l'idée complètement cynique d'inventer les cours.

Miyako Kusâna tapa sur le dessus du réveil en forme de petit requin brillant de mille feux, qui poussa un bruit étrange après la claque reçue et se tut.

- Raah, mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il sonne tous les jours cet imbécile…, grommela la jeune fille en laissant retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, de mauvaise grâce.

Prenant son courage à deux mains comme chaque matin, elle se leva les yeux encore mi-fermés pris par le sommeil qui la suppliait de retourner bien au chaud, au fond de ces draps. Malheureusement malgré la lourde tentation Miyako marcha comme un somnambule dans la salle d'eau. Mais bizarrement elle n'entra pas directement… Elle se prit en pleine poire la grande porte vitrée et fumée de la salle de bain.

Elle tomba lourdement en arrière le visage ratatiné contre la vitre.

-Aiiiieeuuuh…., marmonna Miyako, totalement sonnée.

Au moins, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses. Ça c'était du réveil qui mettait de bonne humeur pour toute la journée.

-Miya-Kun ! Tu vas bien ? L'interpella une voix en bas de l'étage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mama, je n'ai rien de cassée ! La porte non plus d'ailleurs pour te rassurer.

- Je n'allais pas te demander si elle allait bien la porte ma chérie, ajusta sa mère dans le pallier.

- Mais ouais… Te connaissant je m'attends au pire tu sais…, rajouta Miyako en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Elle se dépêcha de prendre une serviette dans le petit meuble blanc et rouge en dessous de l'évier et ce jeta dans le bain que ca mère lui préparait tous les lundis matin. Pourquoi ? C'était tellement évident…

L'eau chaude lui procura un bien fou et la douleur sur son visage après le ''dramatique tapage de poire dans la porte'', ne se faisait plus ressentir.

Elle ne resta que dix minutes, car le temps s'écoulait rapidement et elle n'était toujours pas prête. En plus, le temps de trouver ces affaires de cours, surement éparpillées dans toute sa chambre… C'était Game-Over assuré.

Miyako regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux mi-long noir luisant tombaient comme une longue cascade d'eau sur son dos nu et étaient plaqués contre son front. Les cernes sous ses grands yeux bleu était légères mais démontraient bien que Miyako ne se couchait pas à huit heures du soir. Elle se sécha rapidement et pris tout juste le temps de sécher sa chevelure qui était quelque peu en bataille. Elle s'habilla rapidement dans son uniforme de cours et descendit doucement des escaliers, car quand elle ne se prenait pas une porte en pleine face, elle était assurée de se prendre une bonne gamelle dans les escaliers ou dans un quelconque objet.

- Pas trop de bobo, Miya-Kun ? Demanda sa mère en lui tournant le dos et faisant tranquillement la vaisselle.

- Mouais, comme d'habitude quoi faudra me faire un livre des records pour mes gamelles, faut vraiment que j'aille voir un spécialiste pour les soucis d'équilibre et de maladresse, bougonna Miyako en prenant une tranche de pain perdu en le tartinant généreusement de pâte de cacahuète.

- Malheureusement pour toi, ça n'existe pas.

- Ça viendra. Les médecins verront qu'au fil des années le nombre d'accidents chez les jeunes auront considérablement augmentés dû à des raisons de maladresse et d'équilibre, ils seront bien obligés, plaisanta Miyako en avalant goulûment sa tartine.

- Certes, mais tu vois si tu n'étais pas comme ton père je crois que toute tes gamelles quotidiennes ne se produirait plus et aussi, si tu rangeais tes affaires t'aurais pas des bosses et autres blessures du genre presque chaque semaine Miya-Kun.

- Oui bon… Ché pas ma faute chi Papa ma rfilé cha maladreche, répondit Miyako la bouche pleine.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus de la porte d'entrée et poussa un cri étranglé en crachant la moitié de ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

- Bon sang ! Hasumi va me tuer ! À plus Mama !

- Bonne journée ma chérie !

- Encore pris une gamelle ce matin ? Interpella une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtain clair parsemés de mèches caramel en uniforme du lycée.

- Désolée pour le retard Hasumi-chan, je me suis pris la porte de la salle de bain…, marmonna Miyako.

- Ah bah tien ! Ça change ! Plaisanta la jeune fille.

C'était le cas de le dire…Hasumi avait tellement l'habitude de voir son amie arriver en retard et surtout avec une bosse ou une blessure quelconque.

- Tiens, en parlant de blessures tu sais pas qui j'ai croisé avec des béquilles en venant ici ? Lança Hasumi tout en marchant en direction du lycée, précédée de Miyako.

- Heu...non. Qui ?

- Yôichirou !

- Non ! Tu plaisantes ! Le Yôichirou ? Lâcha Miyako la bouche grande ouverte.

- Mais oui ! Puisque je te le dis ! Tu verras bien en rentrant en classe.

Miyako pensa au jeune garçon qui avait la réputation d'être un dur à cuire et n'était jamais malade ni blessé. Dans un sens c'était bien vrai,car jamais il n'avait manqué un cours, jamais n'avait eu un rhume rien. Miyako était bien curieuse d'entendre la raison de ce terrible accident.

Elles arrivèrent pile au moment de la sonnerie et ce dépêchèrent de regagner leur classe dans une salle au premier étage.

La classe était plutôt claire, d'un ton orange et beige. Une odeur de parfums mélangée à la craie donnait une sensation troublante mais l'habitude avait effacé l'étrange mélange d'odeur.

La classe était relativement calme ce jour. Eiji, Akinari et Hisashi était encore en train de sécher les cours pour aller dans leur salle de jeux vidéo favorite à Karakura.

Miyako regarda par la fenêtre ce qui se passait de bien nouveau dehors. Rien. Comme toujours. Mis à part ce temps lourd qui plombait depuis ce matin ainsi qu' une sensation d'orage dans l'air qui tramait au-dessus de la ville.

Aucun bruit. Tout était calme. Trop calme. Enfin, c'était toujours tranquille, mise à part les quelques soucis de meurtres récemment survenue il y à plus d'une semaine.

Une jeune étudiante avait été retrouvée morte au bord d'un pont fourrée dans les herbes négligemment. Aucune trace sur le corps, aucun indice. Affaire classée.

Miyako resta perdue dans ses pensées toute l'heure du cours. Hasumi dut la tirer de force hors de la salle pour qu'elle comprenne que l'heure était passée et qu'il fallait aller en Sciences Naturel.

_-Ils sont là...je sens leurs énergies spirituelles..._

Bond. Atterrissage.

_- Oui, je le sens aussi. Combien sont-ils ?_

Disparition. Apparition.

_- Quatre tout au plus._

Sourire.

_- Ils vont être reçus..._

- À demain Miyako, bon entrainement ! Salua Hasumi en embrassant son amie.

- À demain Hasumi-chan. Bonne soirée. Puis téléphone moi pour savoir comment ça s'est passé avec Eiji. Après la déclaration qu'il t'a faite en plein réfectoire je veux tout savoir, lui lança Miyako en lui faisant un signe de la main.

- Oh ! Recommence pas ! Je suis déjà assez gênée comme cela, tu ne vas pas en remettre une couche ! Protesta Hasumi en rougissant considérablement.

Miyako explosa de rire et parti en direction de la ville, pour aller à son entrainement de Judo. L'aube commença à descendre petit a petit et l'air ne se rafraîchissait pas pour autant. Des grandes traînées lumineuses explosèrent dans le ciel, dans un bruit d'éclats. L'orage pointait son nez.

Le ciel était vraiment étrange. En plein mai, le temps était plutôt tempéré et l'orage presque jamais présent dans ce temps de saison. Les éclaires zébraient le ciel, bien au loin de Karakura.

« J'espère qu'en rentrant, la foudre me tombera pas dessus, j'aime pas l'orage... », maugréa Miyako en accélérant le pas.

Elle décida de prendre un raccourcis qui passais pas le parc Kanatoïya. Elle regarda sa montre et avança tranquillement vers le gymnase de Judo.

Soudain, une sensation d'air glacial l'envahis. Elle frissonna et n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Mais d'un coup, elle s'arrêta et sentit un violent coup ce ruer dans son estomac. Miyako n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement la pression qu'elle ressentait lui contractait l'estomac. La jeune fille tomba sur les genoux en se tenant le ventre, la bouche grande ouverte dans le but de reprendre son souffle. La pression commença à diminuer et elle se releva doucement. Prenant une grande inspiration d'air elle s'assit sur un banc pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Mais c'était quoi ce truc ? »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'interroger plus longtemps sur la pression mystérieuse qui lui avait coupée le souffle, un assourdissant fracas se fit entendre derrière elle.

Miyako se leva d'une traite et se retourna rapidement. Rien.

Elle courut vers la provenance du bruit et fut extrêmement choquée de voir un trou dans le sol, de plus de 2 mètres de profondeur.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage qu'elle vit un homme totalement habillé en blanc surgir des airs. Prise d'une panique infernale, elle essaya de partir en courant, mais ses jambes ne la suivirent pas et elle resta cloîtrée sur place.

L'homme était impressionnant et effrayant. Des cheveux bleus ciel ainsi qu'un regard profond et froid de la même couleur que sa chevelure. Un drôle de tatouage était dessinée sur ses paupières et lui donnait un regard très insoutenable. Il était totalement habillé en blanc dans une sorte de kimono à veste, mais le plus effrayant était qu'il avait un trou. Oui un trou béant au niveau de l'estomac. Le pire était la mâchoire osseuse qui était collée sur la joue droite. Il inspirait la peur chez les impuissants et la force.

Miyako resta totalement pétrifiée devant l'image de cet homme. D'où sortait cette création, qui avait l'apparence d'un humain mais, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il n'était pas humain... L'homme ne sembla pas la remarquer et son regard était posé sur le sabre qui tenait dans sa main. Il semblait en plein combat.

En une fraction de seconde, une chose lui bondit dessus. Un autre homme. Mais celui-ci portait un kimono noir ainsi qu'une sorte de longue veste blanche à motif sans manche. Il était petit et avait les cheveux mi-long et blanc. Il avait des yeux totalement bleus, d'un bleu incroyablement hypnotisant. Il attaqua l'homme aux cheveux bleus d'un coup de sabre visé en plein dans les omoplates que le grand homme à la mâchoire d'os esquiva avec désinvolte. Le petit garçon aux cheveux blancs ne laissa pas le temps à son adversaire de donner l'offensive et contre-attaqua avec un bond et hurla :

_- Enroule toi dans les cieux gelée, Hyourinmaru !_ Cria le gamin en pointant le bout de son sabre sur son ennemi.

Surgissant de nulle part, une pluie de neige et de glace s'abattit sur eux. Miyako resta bouche-bée et ne pût étouffer qu'un hurlement en voyant se constituer sous ses yeux, un dragon. Totalement composé de glace. C'était impossible elle devait rêver, mais le froid qui glaça les arbres et le sol était bien réel.

Le dragon immense s'éleva dans les airs et attaqua l'homme aux cheveux bleus avec une vitesse prodigieuse. Son adversaire pouffa et disparu en une fraction de seconde avant que le dragon de glace ne le touche.

Le gamin ne bougea pas et d'un geste éclair positionna son sabre d'une rotation d'épaule et para le coup de l'homme. Le gamin cria encore une fois la drôle de phrase qu'il avait prononcé précédemment et le dragon fonça comme un boulet de canon sur son ennemi dans un sifflement de serpent.

L'homme ne put parer le coup et ce pris l'immense animal gelé en pleine figure. Malheureusement pour le gamin, son ennemi n'était pas mort, mais son torse était en sang et sa main droite arraché, laissant pendre l'autre partie amputée qui tomba, elle eut une soudaine nausée derrière son arbre en voyant l'homme n'étant pas affecté par la perte d'un de ses membres les plus importants.

Derrière le gamin, surgit un autre grand serpent, mais cette fois-ci la peau du reptile était comme une sorte de bambou et il avait une crinière de tigre rouge flamboyante et une tête d'un énorme cobra puissant et farouche d'attraper quiconque traînera sous son nez.

Miyako regarda dans les airs et vit le propriétaire de ce drôle d'animal. Il portait la même tenue semblable que le gamin aux cheveux blanc, mais ne portait qu'une sorte de toque en poils sur les épaules et pas de cape blanche. Il avait néanmoins de long tatouage noir sur la nuque, les bras ainsi que sur le front et avait de long cheveux rouges sang attachés en une simple queue de cheval. Il était tout aussi impressionnant que le gamin.

Miyako repris totalement conscience et commença à partir, mais quand elle se retourna elle poussa un hurlement : Elle étai en face à face, avec un homme en blanc, comme celui qui avait perdu sa main.

Elle était terrorisée par celui là. Il était effrayant comme si c'était la mort en personne. Des yeux profonds d'un vert émeraude, des pupilles fines comme celle des chat le teint blafard et blanchâtre comme un mort. Il avait une sorte de tatouage qui s'écoulait sur ses joues, comme des larmes vertes.

Il portait sur son crâne du côté gauche, un étrange masque osseux comme l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Des lèvres blanchâtres et noir sur la lèvre inférieure, tel un démon. Son regard était froid, sinistre et mort.

Miyako n'arriva même pas à hurler tant elle avait peur. Elle allait pour s'enfuir, mais il surgit en un tiers de seconde devant elle. Il l'observa, toujours avec ce regard sinistre qu'aucune émotion ne laissait paraître, puis disparu laissant la jeune fille, paniquée qui s'enfuit à toute jambe.

Ulquiorra Schiffer regarda Miyako partir en courant jusqu'à chez elle et murmura une phrase qui sembla résonner dans le monde abyssal où il se dirigeait. _-Tu m'intéresses humaine, je reviendrais te chercher... _et il disparut dans un trou noir. Le néant.

Miyako arriva en fracas chez elle. Essoufflée comme si elle avait couru le marathon de la ville et une lueur d'épouvante lui imprégnait le visage.

-Tu es déjà rentrée ? Lança Mme Kusâna en la rejoignant sur le pallier de la porte d'entrée. Tu n'es pas censé être au Judo à cette heure ? Miyako se dit que sa mère, ni quiconque devait être au courant, car si ça lui causait des ennuies pour sa famille.

-Heu...j'avais drôlement mal au ventre, je ne sais pas pourquoi donc je suis rentrée, mentit-elle en faisant mine d'avoir un gros mal d'estomac en se tenant le ventre convulsivement. -Bon, va te coucher. Je t'apporterais quelques sushis et un bol de riz. Miyako ne répliqua pas et monta à l'étage l'esprit totalement blanc, avec le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire. Si seulement pour elle, ceci n'était pas un cauchemar...

Dans les ténèbres abyssales, dans un lieu qui ne portait personne dans son coeur. Un château au milieu d'un désert bouillonnant de peur et de platitude obscure. Un désert noir. La lune était constante et jamais un rayon du soleil ne perçait...Depuis bien longtemps. Des milliers de kilomètres de désert s'étendaient sans suite en un paysage toujours aussi mort. Aucun végétaux n'y poussaient. Les maigres arbres n'étaient que des pierres et le sable, mélangé au cendre des arrancars morts dans ce lieu maudit et vide de toute trace humaine et vivante.

Un palais s'élevait tout au loin. Plutôt une sorte de forteresse immense, avec des dizaines de tourelles hautes. Le palais n'était pas fortement voyant. Tout construit de pierres blanches, il ne se démarquait pas du lieu. Qu'est-ce qu'un palais faisait-il en plein désert ? Qui vivait dedans ?

-Silence ! Cria un vieillard en tapant du point la longue table de marbre où deux hommes se disputaient violemment pour exprimer leurs _opinions totalement_ inverse.

Tous se turent et les deux hommes s'assirent sans prononcer le moindre mot. Neuf Hommes et une Femme étaient disposés autour de la longue table marbrée. Tous dans une tenue identique en couleur du moins et tous avec une sorte de masque ou mâchoire étaient assis en rond en face à face. Le vieillard aux cheveux blanc s'éleva de sa petite taille et se racla la gorge bruyamment. Malgré sa vieille apparence, Barragan Luisenbarn Espada segundo des undécimo Arrancars de la faction était l'un des plus puissants. Il était pourtant courts sur pattes, mais les apparences étaient trompeuses. Beaucoup de Hollow et Arrancars le nommait le dieu de la mort, sous sa véritable apparence révélée. Il jeta un oeil aux arrancars autour de la table et lança : -Bon.. Est-ce que l'un des notres a été blessés pendant l'attaque des Shinigamis sur Terre ? Demanda-t-il. Comme je n'ai reçu aucun rapport pour l'instant. -Aucun espadas est mort lors de l'attaque sauf le Sexta qui a eu une jolie entaille à la main, dit un l'homme de teint blanchâtre en faisant un signe désinvolte de la tête en direction de Grimmjow Jackerjack Espada Sexto.

-Tu ose te moquer de moi, Cuarto ! S'écria Grimmjow en faisant face à Ulquiorra Schiffer prêt à le tailler en pièce. Je te jure, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient des fois de te foutre une putain de raclé !

-Ah oui ? Tu veux essayer Sexto ? Lança Ulquiorra, calmement sans aucun geste de recule face à la colère foudroyante de Grimmjow.

-Vos gueules ! Hurla une femme blonde, la totalité de la mâchoire cachée sous son col de haut blanc en se levant d'un geste brusque et tâtonnant le fourreau de son zanpakuto. Sinon je vous taille en pièce tous les deux, donc assis !

Ulquiorra se rassit sans un mot tandis que Grimmjow resta figé sur place, fusillant son voisin d'en face prêt à lui sauter dessus à la prochaine remarque déplaisante.

-Tu es sourd ma parole ! Je t'ai dit de t'asseoir ! Gronda Tia Hallibel, Arrancar Tercero.

La pièce s'engouffra rapidement d'un air pesant et lourd, celle d'un reiatsu. Celui de Tia. Grimmjow se tint la poitrine comme la plupart des arrancars dans la salle, sauf Barragan et Starrk qui ne ressentirent qu'un léger courant d'air et Ulquiorra, qui fronça les sourcils et résistait devant l'impressionnante énergie spirituelle de l'arrancar tercera.

Grimmjow tomba lourdement au sol en haletant et tenta en vain de reprendre son souffle, mais impossible avec la pression qui s'étalait autour de lui comme une ombre massive et dévorante d'une faim sans aucun rassasiement.

-Alors, toujours envie de rester debout, Jaggerjack, lança Tia en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine généreuse.

-Ouais...C'est bon jm'assois..., murmura Grimmjow, le souffle court.

Il se releva doucement comme la plupart des autres arrancars ayant subi le lourd et pesant reiatsu de la jeune arrancars et se rassirent prudemment tous sur la défensive.

-Bon... Je disais donc, continua Ulquiorra. Aucun mort signalé, juste quelques blessures de notre côté et de celui de ses Shinigamis.

-Parfait alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'on c'est tous rassemblés alors ? Demanda Starrk en lâchant un bâillement sourd.

Aucun ne sut répondre pourquoi. Ils se réunissaient pour parler de leurs combats, sans aucune raison importante.

-J'ai quand même découverts une chose, interrompit Ulquiorra de sa voix glaciale. Il y avait une humaine cachée derrière les fossés qui regardait le combat.

-Peut-être a-t-elle été attirée par le bruit, dit simplement Szayel Aporro, arrancars octavo.

-Nan... elle nous voyait et quand je l'observais elle dégageait une très forte énergie spirituelle, beaucoup trop élevée pour une simple humaine, rapporta Cuarto en passant ses mains dans son hakama.

-Es-tu sûr qu'il s'agit bien d'une humaine ? Demanda Starrk, fort intéressé par cette découverte.

-Oui. Je n'ai pas vu son pouvoir, ni tout autre pouvoir, mais elle dégage une force très supérieure. Je dirais d'égale à Aaroniero.

Tous furent surpris par l'étonnante découverte qu'affirmait Ulquiorra. Ils ne pouvaient que le croire, car Ulquiorra était le diseur de vérité né.

D'un geste rapide, il mena sa main jusqu'à son oeil et d'un geste rapide il l'arracha.

-Voyez par vous même, dit-il en appuyant sur l'orbite qui explosa en milliers de paillettes pour se diriger vers tout les arrancars présents.

Dès que la pluie étoilée toucha chacun des arrancars, des images que Ulquiorra avait vue apparurent et défilèrent dans leurs cerveaux. Il disait vrai. La jeune fille d'apparence innocente avait une puissante énergie spirituelle et apparemment ne côtoyait aucune personne de la Soul Society.

-Hum... Cette petite est fort intéressante, son pouvoir qui n'est pas encore développé pourrait nous être utile pour notre profit. Et encore mieux, la Soul Society n'as pas découvert cette gamine, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont ratés tous ses vers de terres..., lança Nnoitra arrancar quinto.

-Ouais, je me disais bien qu'un moment donné je me sentais maté par un reiatsu puissant, mais avec ce petit con de Shinigami je n'ai plus fait attention et il m'a amputé ce salop, gronda Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bon, je suppose que vous serez tous d'accord avec moi pour que cette humaine soit ramenée ici afin qu'elle devienne...disons... une nouvelle arme pour les arrancars et espada, proposa Barragan, en se frottant le dessus de son étrange masque osseux en forme de couronne.

Tous acquiescèrent.

-Ulquiorra, tu t'occuperas de la surveiller avec Szayel jusqu'à temps qu'elle développe son pouvoir et puisse libérer son reiatsu ainsi, dès que ce moment la sera venue, vous saurez quoi faire.

Ulquiorra et Szayel approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Observation Fulgurante

Bleach Résurrection

Épisode 2 : Observation fulgurante.

Le sommeil ne voulait pas d'elle ce soir-là. Pour une raison inexplicable et incompréhensible. La journée qu'elle venait de passer avait été un cauchemar gratuit mais ce n'était point la raison de son insomnie. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment... Comme si une chose terrible allait se passer. Miyako s'allongea sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller et les bras et jambes étendus de tout leur fenêtre s'ouvrit brusquement. Miyako esquiva un sursaut de peur.

-Saloperie de fenêtre..., grommela Miyako, soulagée.

Elle se leva pour fermer la fenêtre et s'arrêta pour prendre un bol d'air frais. Le vent joua avec ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise. Le crépuscule s'écoulait doucement derrière les petites collines et les grandes masses de maisons. Des enfants jouaient dans les rues du quartier, en train de courir après un petit chaton blanc qui tentait de fuir ces poursuivants en grimpant après un échafaudage tandis que la mère des enfants hurlait leurs prénoms sur le pallier de la porte de la maison d'en face. Miyako ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette scène amusante et pourtant si quotidienne.

Elle alla fermer la fenêtre quand un drôle d'éclat lumineux brillant de mille feux dans le ciel attira son attention. Elle leva le nez et observa ce drôle de phénomène. Sûrement un satellite ou une étoile. Une bourrasque de vent s'infiltra dans sa chambre et souleva les étranges grigris porte-bonheur au-dessus de son lustre. Elle referma la fenêtre doucement et tira le loquet des volets.

Elle se retourna et poussa un cri.

Une grande masse. A demi assis sur le rebord de son bureau de verre la regardait avec de grands yeux verts. Le cri qu'elle allait repousser resta coincé dans le creux de sa gorge. Prenant les jambes à son coup, elle fonça jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de tirer la poignée qu'une main blanche lui bloqua la porte.

-Où comptes-tu aller comme ça, humaine ? dit une voix terriblement froide et sèche.

Miyako essaya de taper de grands coups à la porte et hurler mais l'homme fondit sur elle en une fraction de seconde et lui posa la main sur la bouche, une épée posée sur sa gorge.

-Essaie si ce n'est qu'une fois de hurler et je te tranche la gorge en deux, est-ce compris ?

Miyako hocha de la tête, des larmes perlant sur ses joues roses. La main glaciale de son agresseur commença petit à petit à la lâcher jusqu'à la laisser libre de ses mouvements. Il recula pour rester planté au beau milieu de sa chambre, la regardant sans ciller des yeux.

-T'as pas l'air si puissante que ça, on dirait une pauvre fille qui a perdu son ours en peluche, siffla l'homme. Comment t'appelles-tu, humaine ?

-De un, je vois pas en quoi je serais puissante. J'suis pas une sorcière ou je ne sais quoi et de deux, je vois pas pourquoi je vous dirais mon nom, dit Miyako courageusement.

-Tss... Tu es bien impertinente humaine. Ne vois-tu donc pas qu'avec même un doigt je peux te tuer ?

Miyako avala bruyamment sa salive. Il valait mieux ne pas plaisanter avec un fou furieux habillé en blanc avec une épée de ninja attachée au flanc.

-Je m'appelle Miyako Kusâna...

-Et bien il en a fallu du temps avant d'avoir ma réponse, lança l'homme d'un ton désinvolte.

-Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi vous m'avez suivi et que faites-vous ici ? Le questionna Miyako, les main tremblantes.

-Tu poses trop de questions, femme. T'as juste à savoir que je suis un Vasto Lord, Espada Cuatro, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Le reste importe peu.

-Vasto machin quoi ?

-Pathétique..., grommela Ulquiorra en lui lançant un regard rempli d'un mélange de haine et de pitié.

Miyako le regarda examiner sa chambre. Mais qui était donc ce drôle de type ? Que lui voulait-il à la fin ?

-Bon...Passons aux choses sérieuses. As-tu remarqué un changement, des drôles d'habitudes, des choses étranges se produire dans ton entourage ? Demanda Ulquiorra, subitement.

-Que...Comment ça ?

-Je te demande si t'as pas des pouvoirs, bécasse ! Grogna le type au yeux d'émeraude en lui tendant sa main blanche aux ongles noirs luisant.

Miyako sentit son cœur se serrer brusquement dans sa poitrine.

-Un...un...pouvoir ? Bégaya-t-elle.

-Oui. Un pouvoir. Tu sais pas ce que c'est ? Tu veux une démonstration ?

Ulquiorra pointa à nouveau le doigt sur elle. Miyako recula. Le bout de son doigt devint subitement vert/ noir et une petite boule se forma progressivement dans un éclat sombre.

-Non ! Arrêtez ! Je vois ce qu'est un pouvoir ! Hurla Miyako en le suppliant d'arrêter.

-Très bien, donc je te repose la question : As-tu un pouvoir . demanda calmement mais froidement l'Arrancar.

-Je... Je n'en sais rien. Je ne savais même pas que cela existait, mis à part dans les cirques et autres, répondit sincèrement Miyako.

Ulquiorra lâcha un léger soupir de mécontentement. Elle n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Le Cuatro Espada réfléchit rapidement. Il avait deux solutions bien distinctes. L'une lui plaisait beaucoup moins mais il devait faire comme cela, la situation ne pouvait être que poursuivie par cette solution. Il se retourna et s'avança vers elle d'une grande enjambée. Miyako recula pour se coller contre la porte. Ulquiorra était si prêt d'elle que Miyako devait presque loucher pour le voir. L' Arrancars la regarda droit dans les yeux, avec une intensité si dense que Miyako en était toute émue, tellement cette intensité était déplaisante et gênante.

-Écoute-moi bien femme, car c'est la seule chose que tu te rappeleras dans quelques minutes. Je te surveillerai. Jusqu'à ce que tu développes une énergie ou attaque qui pourrait nous plaire. Tu te souviendras de rien d'ici dix secondes, lâcha-t-il.

-Mais comm... La réponse qu'elle avait attendue à ce moment précis, elle ne l'entendit jamais. Car sa mémoire refit un bond dans le passé...

* * *

**Bang !**

-Miya-chan, tu vas bien ? Demanda Madame Kusâna en s'arrêtant devant les premières marches de l'escalier.

-Devine...grogna Miyako en se relevant doucement. Aie ! Je me suis explosé le cul... Heu... Les fesses pardon.

-Je préfère... Je me demande qui te fais devenir aussi vulgaire, râla ça mère en retournant vaquer à ces occupations.

Miyako lui lança un sourire genre de dire :_ Ouais parle à mon cul ma tête est malade..._

Encore une fois, avant d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner elle s'était pris les pieds dans une serviette qui dieu du ciel, était posée ''normalement'' sur l'étagère et que Miyako n'avait pas vue avant. Là... elle se disait que ce n'était pas le coup du hasard. Son frère ou sa mère y était pour quelque chose.

Elle entendit derrière elle un éclat de rire dans la pièce en face de la sienne : La chambre de son frère cadet.

-Sale... morveux ! Tu vas me le payer ! Hurla Miyako en déboulant dans la chambre du gamin pour lui retourner une déculotté qu'elle se retenait de ne pas lui mettre chaque jour.

-Maman ! Au secours ! Miya va me taper ! hurla Riki.

* * *

-Encore tombée ? Demanda Hasûmi en regardant, d'un air moqueur, son amie avec un pansement autour du poignet.

-Ouais...En plus ce coup-ci, c'est ce morveux qui a mis exprès la serviette devant la porte de la salle de bain pour que je me casse la figure, grogna Miya.

Hasûmi éclata de rire. Si un jour Miya ne tombait pas volontairement, elle tomberait toujours involontairement. Coûte que coûte. Elles partirent en direction du lycée de la ville tout en passant par la grande rue piétonne où petit à petit, les magasins s'ouvraient sous un léger soleil matinal.

Hasûmi la tira vers une vitrine de fringues très modernes et jeunes. Miya scruta rapidement la vitrine, l'air pensive. Elle avait passé une nuit comme sur un nuage. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir oublié une chose très importante. Ce matin, elle avait vérifiée avec soin toutes ses affaires de cours. Non. Ce n'était pas encore ça. Elle avait même téléphoné à six heures et quart à Hasûmi pour lui demander si elle ne lui avait pas demandé quelque chose la veille. Non. Toujours pas. Du coup, elle avait abandonné. Elle regarda tranquillement les gens marcher dans la rue. Beaucoup allaient sur le chemin du travail. D'autres promenaient simplement leurs animaux de compagnie ou alors allaient en cours. Elle reconnut deux trois camarades de classe lui faisant un signe. Elle leur répondit d'un bref signe de tête avec un léger sourire. Elle reporta son attention sur un drôle d'homme avec des cheveux roses avec de légère lunettes claires qui la regardait avec attention mais vaquait à ses occupations. Miyako remarquait bien qu'il l'observait à chaque fois qu'elle tournait le dos et dès que celle-ci le regardait, il regardait ailleurs ou faisait mine de travailler.

-Bon Hasûmi, c'est un peu l'heure d'y aller, lança Miyako en tapotant l'épaule de son amie, qui léchait les vitrines de la rue.

-Oh... mais on a le temps ! Pleurnicha Hasûmi, les yeux brillants.

-Non ma vieille... Il est presque huit heure vingt cinq...

* * *

La matinée se déroula calmement et sereinement. Après être sorti d'une bonne heure de langue, Miya avait vraiment besoin de se détendre et d'aller manger. Hasûmi l'attendait devant la sorti du lycée. Elles avaient toutes deux prévues d'aller déjeuner en ville avec deux autres filles du nom de Kikumi Rankigo et de Isae Esuê, des camarades de classe.

Kikumi et Isae étaient de grandes amies. Elles avaient le même sens de l'humour un peu noir et qui souvent, il valait mieux le prendre au second degrés, car il pouvait être plutôt vexant pour quelqu'un qui ne les connaissaient pas. Kikumi était plutôt petite et maigrichonne. Une épaisse chevelure foncée parsemée de mèches cuivrées coupée en un léger carré long, des yeux en amande comme deux petits saphirs brillant toujours d'une énergie tonique. Elle avait toujours les joues roses et une attitude souvent clairvoyante et sereine qui, rien quand la regardant, donnait envie de sourire toute la journée. Isae, elle était un peu l'opposé. Grande plutôt proportionnée avec une poitrine généreuse et des formes faisant tourner la tête aux garçons, elle avait de longs cheveux d'un noir ébène et un teint terriblement clair. Elle avait des yeux marrons noisette mélangé avec une touche de jaune orangé, qui était très stupéfiant.

Un duo très appréciés dans le lycée. Elles étaient comme le yin et le yang. Elles se complétaient parfaitement.

-Alors, prête ? Demanda Kikumi à l'attention de Miyako.

-Toujours, sourit celle-ci.

Elles partirent toutes quatre en riant vers le centre ville de Karakura sans jamais comprendre ce qui se tramait derrière cette magnifique journée.

* * *

-Où la la j'ai vraiment la dalle ! Grincha Isae en s'asseyant en face de Hasûmi tout en prenant rapidement la carte des menus que lui tendait un jeune serveur.

-Tu as toujours la dalle, Isae.

-Oui...Bon... Vous prenez quoi ?

-Je serais bien tenté par ce petit..., commença Miyako.

Elle fût coupée par une drôle de sensation au fond du ventre. La sonnette de l'entrée du restaurant avait retentit. Miyako y jeta un œil et eu comme un coup de poing en plein dans les omoplates. Un homme, plutôt un jeune homme entra. Il était inconnus à ces yeux... Mais pourtant...Ce visage lui était familier... L'homme la regarda de son regard froid et hypnotique d'un vert...Incroyable. Cela lui donna un violent frissons dans tout le corps.

-Miya ? MIYA ?

-Ah heu quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se ressaisissent.

-Mais à quoi tu pensais ? Demanda Hasûmi, inquiète.

-À rien..., maugréa la jeune fille en replongeant le nez dans la carte. Bon moi je prends ce plateau de viandes la.

Hasûmi observa le drôle de comportement de son amie. Elle était inquiète. Comme si elle se sentait en danger. Hasûmi regarda dans la salle à la recherche de ce qui l'avait mis dans un état comme cela. Elle ne vit que des gens manger tranquillement en discutant de leur matinée de travail. Quand elle remarqua cet homme, posté vers le bar du restaurant qui les regardait sans ciller. Hasûmi ressentit une drôle de sensation quand celui-ci posa son regard sur elle. Il plongea son regard dans le sien avec une intensité et sans montrer la moindre expression qui pourrait trahir sa curiosité. Hasûmi était presque en hypnose devant ce type aux cheveux noirs et au regard de serpent.

Miyako, surprise que son amie ne parlait plus depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes lui décocha un léger coup de coude pour se rassurer qu'elle allait bien. Hasûmi la regarda et sourit comme si de rien n'était.

Les deux amies replongèrent dans la conversation, mais sous le regard pesant de l'homme qui s'attardait à les épier...

_« Bon sang... Mais qu'elle est idiote celle-là...» marmonna Ulquiorra, intérieurement._

Il sirotait cette ignoble boisson, adossé à ce siège depuis plus d'une demi-heure en attendant que son ''sujet '' sorte de cet endroit. Il savait qu'elle le reconnaissait mais celle-ci ne gardait absolument aucun souvenir de la veille. Normal. Un petit lavage de cerveau et rien n'était plus simple. Szayel avait des fois des inventions vraiment intéressantes. Pour une fois qu'il avait crée une chose utile il fallait en profiter.

* * *

Les filles déjeunèrent rapidement et chacune repartit chez elle. Miyako était de bonne humeur. Cela lui faisait du bien de sortir avec ses amis. Elle marcha en sifflotant une des dernières chansons de son groupe préféré et alla d'une démarche tranquille jusqu'à chez elle. Elle décida ce jour de passer par le raccourcis qui coupait pas une sorte de grande étendue d'herbe qui communiquait directement avec le parc de la ville. Elle avança doucement dans l'endroit un peu sombre, car une sorte de toit recouvrait l'allée, comme un hall. D'ordinaire, ce lieu était peu fréquenté ou rapidement emprunté par les gens pressés. Ce jour là, une foule était regroupée autour de quelque chose...

Miyako fut surprise par un tel rassemblement. La police était même la. Que se passait-t-il ? La jeune lycéenne essaya de se frayer un passage au milieu de la masse de monde tout en tendant l'oreille :

-La pauvre femme... Je me demande qui a bien put faire cela...

-Cet personne ne l'a pas loupé en tout cas...

Miyako commença à avancer vers la ligne de sécurité qu'avait mis en place la police. Elle jeta un œil sur l'endroit où les gens avaient les yeux rivés. Un endroit où du sang maculait le sol que la police essayait d'effacer en y mettant un drôle de produit qui ressemblait à du sel. Mon dieu... Miyako compris rapidement. Elle était sur une scène de meurtre...

Elle hésita un instant, curieuse de savoir qui avait été tué et par la peur de voir un surplus de sang qui la traumatiserait à vie. Quand soudain elle aperçut son frère. Il était dans les bras d'un policier qui l'emmenait dans une voiture. Miyako essaya de franchir la ligne mais un policier la retint en lui disant fermement de reculer :

-C'est mon frère là-bas ! Laissez moi passer ! Riki ! Hurla Miyako en tendant une main vers son frère qui la regarda, les yeux brouillés par les larmes.

Le policier l'accompagna jusqu'à son frère qui fonça directement dans ses bras, en pleur.

-Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Lança Miyako aux deux policiers. Pourquoi mon frère est ici ?

-Mademoiselle veuillez nous accompagner jusqu'au centre de police, nous ne voudrions pas vous parlez de ceci ici...déclara rapidement un grand policier aux cheveux blanchis par l'âge.

-Je veux déjà savoir qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ici ? Ensuite je vous accompagne...,se renfrogna la lycéenne en regardant l'homme, une vague d'angoisse au fond de l'estomac.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, elle vit deux hommes, totalement vêtu de blanc emmener une table roulante jusqu'à une grosse voiture blindée qui ressemblait fortement à une voiture de la que contenait la table était caché par une sorte de drap noir attaché comme un sac de couchage. Soudain, la civière percuta une pierre et Miyako poussa un cri … Un bras était en train de pendre à l'ouverture du sac..

Le bras était recouvert d'une manche vert pale et le coup final que Miyako reconnut tout de suite était le tatouage représentant une petite étoile filante orange et rose sur le côté droit du poignet... Miyako, prit d'un élan incroyable et idiot fonça droit vers la civière et souleva si rapidement le drap que les policiers n'eurent pas le temps de l'en empêcher.

Quand elle vit son visage, la figure de Miyako se déchira en un rictus effroyable. La violence du coup qu'elle venait de recevoir en voyant ceci l'avait littéralement tuée sur place.

_Le corps de sa mère gisait, la gorge tranchée sur la civière, sans vie. Les yeux ouverts de celle-ci était brouillés d'un voile blanchâtre : celui de la mort. L'expression que l'on a quand on meurt avec une vision atroce._

-MAAAAMAAAAN ! Hurla Miyako en éclatant de sanglot puis tombant directement sur les genoux, à terre. NOOOONNN !

Les policiers et légiste se dépêchèrent de refermer la fermeture éclair du sac et emmenèrent le corps dans le foule avait été repoussée rapidement pour éviter les yeux trop curieux des habitants du jeune fille resta là, à terre. Sans aucune défense, inerte. Elle aurait put être dans une maison en feu, elle ne s'en serait pas rendue compte. L'image terrifiante de la gorge ensanglantée de sa mère, la vision de ces yeux grand ouverts la glaça et la déchira à tout jamais.

_Pourquoi._

Le seul mot qu'elle pouvait prononcer :_ Pourquoi_. _Pourquoi_ sa mère. Celle-ci était si innocente, si gentille, si bien appréciée du voisinage. Une femme accomplie et dynamique comme sa mère... Mais** POURQUOI **?

Le désespoir l'avalait comme une marée montante qui grandissait à vue d'œil. Sans aucune échappatoire. Comme si la seule issue était de se laisser prendre par un flot interminable du grand brasier du désespoir. La colère lui monta si rapidement qu'elle ne s'en rendait même plus compte. Qu'elle importance maintenant. Elle avait perdue sa mère qui avait été sauvagement assassinée par je ne sais qui... Si jamais elle retrouvait celui qui lui avait fait cela... Elle le torturerait jusqu'à ce qu'il se noie dans son propre sang. Miyako releva la tête, une expression remplit de la fureur qui l'envahissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle regardait le sang. Elle allait se venger...Coûte que coûte. Elle retrouverait le salopard qui a fait ceci et elle le tuerait, de n'importe qu'elle manière. Elle s'en fichait royalement.

Le feu aux joue et la rage grandissait en elle. Miyako se releva tout en repoussant d'un geste violent l'aide des policiers. Une incroyable impression de puissance et de vengeance l'envahit, comme une petite flamme avalant une montagne de bois sec. Elle respira de plus en plus bruyamment, ce qui provoqua une inquiétude parmi son entourage qui essayait de la calmer. Rien ne fonctionnait.

Soudain, elle leva les bras au ciel et poussa un hurlement qui résonna dans tout le hall.

* * *

L'instant d'après, tout le hall brûlait dans un flot de feu et de sang, dans une confusion la plus total.

Ulquiorra jubilait. Il n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

Comme c'était intéressant pour lui de voir le désespoir dans les yeux des gens en panique la plus complète. Murcielago était en action sans qu'il n'en fasse usage. Bon... Malheureusement il n'avait plus le temps pour regarder flamber les alentours de la ville. Il avait autre chose à faire et devait suivre les directives.

D'un bond, il se jeta sur Miyako et la saisi si rapidement, qu'elle ne s'en redit même pas compte et disparurent tous les deux dans un_ Garganta _et disparurent de la Terre...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Bienvenue au Hueco Mondo !

**Vous attendiez avec impatience la suite :) Et bien la voila ^^ Laissez moi des commentaires ;) sa m'aide à avancer :D **

Bleach Résurrection Épisode 03

Chapitre 3 : Bienvenue au Hueco Mondo

Joyeux anniversaire Miyako ! Hurlèrent diverses voix en chœur.

Miyako porta sa main à la bouche. Une fête surprise ! Quelle superbe intention ! Tous ses amis et sa famille étaient présents.

La jeune fille observa la salle tandis que toute la petite troupe chantait cet événement avec animation. Ils avaient carrément loué l'une des salles des fêtes de Karakura. Certes les 18 ans, cela se fête mais bon... En aller jusque là...

La salle était joliment décorée. Des tas de ballons dans des filets étaient suspendus sur les quatre murs de la salle. Des mini-projecteurs étaient branchés et projetaient des tas de coloris de lumière ainsi qu'une machine pour la fumée. Comme en boîte de nuit. Des tables avaient été dressées pour former une sorte de fer à cheval et une grande piste de danse avait été installée pour s'éclater toute la soirée.

Miya-chan, viens vite par ici ! Cria Hasûmi en l'appelant d'un grand geste de la main.

J'arrive Hasûmi-chan ! Répondit Miya en souriant.

Tout était vraiment parfait. Tout le monde souriait, riait aux éclats et s'amusait. Vraiment ses parents avaient des fois de bonnes idées.

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent. D'un coup. Miyako explosa de rire. Elle connaissait parfaitement la blague. Éteindre la lumière puis la rallumer 30 secondes après avec un gâteau énorme ou une autre surprise du genre et hurler : « SURPRISE ! » Miyako attendit donc patiemment tout en essayant de deviner ce qui l'attendait quand les lumières allaient se rallumer.

1 minute, 2 minutes, 3 minutes...

Toujours aucune lumière qui ne s'allume et un silence de mort.

-Bon... C'est pas tout ça, mais j'aime pas trop les blagues dans le noir..., commença à grommeler Miyako en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Aucune réponse.

-Bon puisque c'est cela, j'allume moi-même...

Elle avança, complètement à l'aveuglette vers l'un des murs, à la recherche d'un éventuel interrupteur. Mais à peine eut-elle fait deux pas qu'elle se prit les pieds dans une grande masse à terre. Elle tomba directement à la renverse, la tête la première.

-Putain ! Fait ch..., aboya Miyako, le nez sur le carreau. Je me suis éclaté le nez là !

Elle en avait marre de rigoler là. Elle se releva et chercha à tâtons ce qui l'avait renversée. Mais seul le mur était en face d'elle. Elle avança en coulissant contre le mur, les mains le palpant sous toutes les coutures. Enfin, elle mit un doigt dans une sorte de prise et elle sentit du bout des doigts un interrupteur. Elle l'alluma. Les néons grésillèrent et s'allumèrent péniblement. Elle poussa un soupir et se retourna.

Elle poussa un cri qui résonna dans toute la salle.

Elle était en face d'un bain de sang et de cadavres. Ses parents étaient allongés sur le sol, inertes et recouverts de sang. Son amie Hasûmi et tous les autres aussi. Certains avaient été embrochés par une arme blanche, d'autres avaient été démembrés. Un véritable , en état de choc ne faisait que hurler de peur et de terreur. Elle savait maintenant sur quoi elle avait trébuché...

Elle avait les jambes qui tremblaient, la vue complètement brouillée par le désastreux lieu qui l'entourait. Prenant ses jambes à son coup, elle fonça vers l'entrée de la salle des fêtes pour aller chercher de l'aide. Soudain une grande masse lui fit face. Ulquiorra. Elle resta bloquée devant le monstre qui était devant elle. Elle savait. Elle savait que c'était lui qui était l'auteur de ce crime monstrueux. Qui d'autre mis à part lui ?

L'homme maigre et pâle la regarda et poussa un ricanement sinistre. Il savait qu'elle avait compris. Il pointa son doigt à l'ongle noir et une grosse boule noire comme le vide grossissait au fur et à mesure. Et la toucha...

* * *

-AAAAAAAAAAHH !

Miyako se releva en un bond en hurlant comme si quelque chose l'avait mordu. Elle venait de faire le pire cauchemar de toute sa vie. Heureusement pour elle, car elle n'y aurait jamais survécu.

Soudain un flot d'image lui revint brusquement en mémoire : Le combat des hommes dans le parc, Ulquiorra chez elle, le moment où il lui effaça la mémoire, le moment où elle était au restaurant où celui-ci les épiait et aussi... l'assassinat de sa mère.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse quelques instants puis éclata en sanglots qui se terminèrent rapidement en un flot déchaîné de larmes. Tout un tas de choses lui explosa d'un coup. Des émotions en vrac la submergeaient pour l'engloutir dans un terrifiant océan froid et obscur. Le sentiment de solitude et d'être comme une ermite solitaire l'envahissait.

Elle enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller quand soudain elle se rendit compte d'une chose : Ce n'était ni son oreiller ni ses draps ça !

Miyako sortit rapidement la tête de sous les draps. Elle n'était ni chez elle ni chez quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. L'endroit était très sombre et la pièce blanche. Le lit était recouvert de simples draps blancs et à côté une table basse où y étaient déposés un verre d'eau et une drôle de lampe. Elle l'alluma et observa la pièce. Elle était dans une chambre avec une sorte de petit salon intégré. Un simple canapé noir ainsi qu'un long tapis meublaient la pièce. Une petite table basse en marbre blanc trônait au milieu de la pièce avec un petit bouquet de fleurs artificielles.

-Mais j'suis où moi... se demanda Miyako en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

Elle vit une grande porte et alla voir à l'intérieur. Une petite salle de bain très simplement équipée. Un lavabo en marbre bas ainsi qu'un grand miroir, une longue baignoire pouvant contenir facilement deux personnes et un sanitaire.

La jeune fille observa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait une tête affreuse, comme si elle avait vu un monstre. Cela dit... c'était presque le cas...Pas un monstre mais la mort l'avait saluée. Elle ouvrit le robinet qui cracha un long jet d'eau fraîche. Elle avala une grande lapée d'eau pour se désaltérer quand soudain elle entendit un toussotement dans son dos. Elle se retourna brusquement et sursauta en étouffant un cri : Une femme était apparue dans l'entrebâillement de la recula au fond de la salle de bain, apeurée par la puissante femme qui se tenait devant elle.

Celle-ci avait une drôle d'allure qui était vraiment effrayante malgré son regard plutôt agréable.

Elle était très grande et très bronzée de peau, comme si elle avait passé de longues heures sous le soleil. Elle avait une chevelure blonde attaché en une multitude de petites tresses, de petits yeux verts en amande qui lui donnaient un air calme et plutôt posé. Elle portait une tenue quelque peu... spéciale. Un haut blanc à manches avec un col qui lui recouvrait toute la mâchoire mais venait s'arrêter au milieu de la poitrine pour ne laisser paraître que la partie inférieure de ses seins, ce qui pour Miyako était vraiment très vulgaire. Elle portait une sorte de pagne blanc comme deux longs bouts de tissus qui ne recouvraient que la croupe et la partie intime de la femme et qui était attachés par une ceinture pendante noir. Un très drôle accoutrement.

-Suis-moi, dit simplement la femme en lui faisant face.

-Pour aller où ? Se risqua Miyako.

-Suis-moi et tu verras par toi-même, marmonna la grande blonde.

Miyako se disait qu'elle n'avait pas à craindre de la femme et donc, elle la suivit sans un mot malgré le tas de questions qu'elle se posait.

-Tiens te voilà Tia, dit une voix.

Miyako et la dénommée Tia entrèrent dans une immense salle noire et blanche. Une longue table était placée en plein milieu de celle-ci où de grand fauteuils à dossier montant à plusieurs mètres de haut était dressés. Dix fauteuils au total où dix hommes y étaient assis.

La jeune fille mit une main devant la bouche pour cacher son dégoût devant un drôle d'homme aux cheveux noirs luisants avec un sourire carnassier qui la détaillait de la tête aux pieds avec des yeux de pervers. Tous se tournèrent vers était vraiment mal à l'aise, surtout qu'elle se sentait si faible parmi eux. Ils dégageaient tous une incroyable énergie et une puissance terrible.

-Bienvenue au Hueco Mondo ma chère Miyako, viens donc près de moi, déclara un vieil homme avec une drôle de couronne sur la tête.

Miya hésita quelques instants avant que Tia ne lui donne une légère tape sur l'épaule qui la projeta en avant. Elle avança doucement vers l'homme qui l'avait interpellée, sous le regard des autres hommes.

Soudain elle le vit. Celui qui avait été la cause de beaucoup de problèmes, qui avait détruit sa vie. Ulquiorra. Elle le vit assis près du vieil homme et il fixait la table. Miyako le foudroyait sans aucune gêne du regard. Elle allait lui faire payer chèrement de tout ce qu'il avait fait, elle le jurait. Comme s'il avait entendu le fond de ses pensées, il releva la tête et lui jeta un regard si froid et toujours aussi intriguant qu'elle ne put maintenir leur confrontation plus longtemps.

-Sortez tous mes amis, dit alors le vieillard en faisant un signe de tête vers les hommes et Tia pour les congédier.

-Bordel... Pourquoi on peut pas rester ? Gronda l'homme aux cheveux bleus que Miyako avait vu se battre dans le parc.

Elle regarda d'un bref regard sa main. Incroyable ! Elle était intact comme si personne ne l'avait coupée. L'homme avait vu le regard de Miyako se poser sur sa main et avança droit vers elle, un sourire quelque peu ironique sur les lèvres :

-Ça te plaît de voir que j'ai toujours ma main ? T'avais mal pour moi ? Questionna l'homme en la collant contre le mur.

Avant que Miyako ne lui réponde une main attrapa la veste de l'homme et le projeta en arrière.

-Grimmjow, laisse la tranquille, dit Ulquiorra en s'approchant de Grimmjow, le regard menaçant.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as toi le glaçon ? T'as un problème c'est cela ? Gronda Grimmjow en serrant violemment les poings.

-Holà ! Calmos vous deux ! S'interposa un homme brun aux magnifiques yeux bleus clairs.

Si les deux hommes avaient des revolvers à la place des yeux, ils se seraient déjà entretués. Ulquiorra détourna son regard de Grimmjow et observa un bref instant Miyako qui le fusillait du regard, puis il partit sans dire un mot, précédé de tous les autres.

* * *

Miyako se retrouva seule avec le vieil homme, un peu gênée.

-Approche jeune fille, dit doucement le vieillard.

La jeune fille s'approcha doucement et s'installa sur le fauteuil qu'il lui présentait, il s'assit en face d'elle. Il l'observait d'un air qui inspirait la confiance mais peut-être trop, ce qui cachait quelque chose.

-Veux-tu du thé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Heu...non merci..., répondit Miyako la gorge nouée.

-Je comprends, tu ne dois pas vraiment avoir envie de boire ou de manger quoi que ce soit avec tout ce qui vient de t'arriver, compatit l'homme. Je me nomme Barragan Luisenbarne et je suis l'Espadas numéro 2. Je me doute que tu dois te demander qui nous sommes et pourquoi on t'a amenée ici.

-Exactement, dit Miya en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil.

-Bien. Vois-tu, ici nous sommes au Hueco Mondo. C'est un monde parallèle au tien. Tu te trouves dans mon palais qui se nomme : Las Noches. Tous ceux qui étaient là précédemment sont aussi des Espadas, nous sommes dix au total. Nous sommes tous classés dans un ordre de puissance de 1 à 10. Il y aussi beaucoup d'autres Arrancars ici, mais les Espadas sont les plus puissants. Bref, sur Terre, j'ai eu dans un rapport que tu as vu notre combat contre des Shinigamis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais qui c'étaient ces Shinigamis ? Demanda Miya.

-Ce sont des dieux de la mort, qui envoient les humains au Paradis. Ce sont nos ennemis, voilà pourquoi tu as assisté à notre petit combat.

-Mais pourquoi êtes-vous ennemis ?

-Car ils nous considèrent comme des infâmes monstres. Nous sommes des êtres dérivés d'humains mais qui sommes morts dans un état d'esprit opposé à la paix, certes. Mais ils ne savent pas que nous, nous ne cherchons que la paix dans ces moments-là. Très bien, nous aimons nous battre, nous aimons le pouvoir et la Terre est comme un terrain de jeu, mais ce que nous étions c'est ce que tu es toi, Miyako Kusâna, raconta le Barragan en pointant le doigt vers celle-ci.

- Je vois...Alors pourquoi vous m'avez enlevée ? Lança Miya en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Car pendant le combat que tu as observé, l'un d'entre nous a senti ton énergie spirituelle et nous a informés que tu en avais une extrêmement puissante pour une simple humaine, répondit le vieil homme.

-Ulquiorra...marmonna Miyako, si bas que Barragan ne comprit pas.

Elle lui en voulait encore plus. Si ce crétin ne l'avait pas annoncée aux autres Espadas, elle aurait vécu normalement. Mais non ! Ce salopard l'avait fait suivre, l'avait détruite... Elle lui en voulait, elle lui ferait chèrement payer. Quoi qu'il en coûte.

-Donc voilà pourquoi tu es ici. Ta place n'est pas sur Terre car tu ne te souviens peut-être pas de ce qui s'est passé après que tu ais vu l'assassinat de ta mère.

Miyako y repensa soudainement : Oui ! Mais que s'était-t-il passé après ça ?

-Maintenant que vous en parlez... Je n'ai que le souvenir d'avoir sombré dans le désespoir et le vide total mais je me rappelle plus de rien...

-Et bien regarde ceci, dit-il en fouillant dans sa poche.

Il ressortit de sa poche une chose tout simplement dégoûtante : un œil. Un œil vert émeraude. Miyako se demanda même un instant s'il ne s'agissait pas de l'œil d'Ulquiorra. Barragan le prit bien en main et appuya dessus. Miya exprima une grimace profonde. D'un coup, l'œil explosa en de milliers de petites particules brillantes qui volèrent jusqu'à elle. Elle regarda avancer les petites paillettes vers elle, inquiète. Elle regarda le vieil homme aux grandes balafres sur le visage qui lui fit un signe de tête signifiant de ne pas paniquer.

Les particules vinrent la frôler au niveau des yeux et des tas d'images défilèrent rapidement. Elle se voyait elle. Elle revoyait la scène où avait eu lieu le meurtre. Miyako était à terre et avait les yeux noyés dans le vide. Puis d'un coup, elle s'était levée et en quelques secondes, une aura rouge l'avait entourée et le hall était en feu, et tout les gens autour étaient en train de brûler en hurlant d'horreur et de douleur.

Miyako se leva d'un coup et sous la violence, le siège s'étala au sol.

-NON ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ais fait ça ! hurla Miyako. Jamais j'aurais pu faire cela !

-Calme-toi, t'énerver n'avancerait à rien. Tu étais sous l'emprise de la colère. La colère nous fait bien faire des tas de choses que l'on ne voudrait pas forcément, essaya de l'appaiser Barragan.

Miya avait les larmes aux coins des yeux et se retenait de pas fondre en sanglots. Elle avait tué des innocents ! Elle !

-Nous pouvons t'aider à maîtriser ce pouvoir ! Mais il faudra du temps et de l'entraînement. Le veux-tu ? Lui proposa Barragan.

Elle ne pouvait pas vivre dans l'atroce et affreuse idée que si elle se remettait dans une colère pareille, que en quelque instants, elle pouvait provoquer un véritable bûcher humain. Elle regarda l'Espadas qui attendait sa réponse.

-J'accepte...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Miyako sortit de la salle, une drôle d'expression au visage. Elle semblait plus sereine, plus calme. Elle savait qu'ici, elle pourrait avoir une chance de maîtriser ce pouvoir.

Elle marcha dans le couloir la tête remplie de pensées. Elle en oublia le fait qu'elle ne savait même pas où était sa chambre. Miya regarda autour d'elle et vit une ombre, le dos collé contre l'un des murs blancs.

-Suis-moi, femme.

-J'ai un prénom..., marmonna Miyako en le foudroyant du regard.

-Je m'en fiche comme du jour où je suis devenu un Hollow, répliqua Ulquiorra en avançant sans se soucier de la remarque.

Miyako était à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus et de l'étrangler, mais elle avait le temps. Elle attendrait patiemment qu'elle sache maîtriser son pouvoir.

Ils marchèrent en silence dans les longs couloirs neutres et silencieux. La jeune fille maudit celui qui avait dit à Ulquiorra de l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre. Ulquiorra s'arrêta devant un mur où une légère ouverture était visible pour qu'on remarque la porte. Il posa sa main dessus et elle s'ouvrit. Il recula pour laisser passer Miyako et commença à repartir en direction d'un couloir quand Miyako l'attrapa par la veste et le colla violemment contre un mur :

-Je te préviens, ton petit jeu de tout à l'heure dans la salle là, pour venir me défendre, ça marchera pas ! Essaie pas de faire le sauveur compris ? J'avais pas besoin que tu me défendes, surtout par un type de ton espèce qui a ruiné et mis ma vie aux enfers. Je te le ferai payer je t'en fais la promesse, dit d'une voix cinglante Miyako en le tenant fermement par le col de la veste.

Puis elle le lâcha et partit si rapidement dans sa chambre, qu'elle laissa un Ulquiorra très surpris.

Il repartit sans un mot mais son regard en disait long.

-Dis donc mon vieux, tu t'es vraiment fait remonter pour avoir voulu jouer le glaçon gentil, rigola Nnoitra.

-La ferme.

-Héhé ! J'espère que tu vas pas laisser passer une occasion de la mater cette petite humaine.

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires si tu veux pas d'ennuis, répondit Ulquiorra en continuant son chemin sans prêter la moindre attention à l'Espada.

-Oh déglace-toi un peu ! J'essayais de plaisanter ! Mais sérieusement, tu vas pas laisser passer cela ?

-Jamais personne ne m'a tenu tête, elle ne sera pas la première, marmonna Ulquiorra en disparaissant dans un Shunpô.

**Toujours aussi sadique les fin ! **

**Aller à la prochaine pour le chapitre 4 : Bellyche, enflamme toi !**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Bellyche, enflamme toi !

Bleach Résurrection

**Voila le chapitre 4 de ma fic' :D. Merci de vos review, continuer d'en mettre ! Sa me motive vraiment beaucoup :D**

**Bon j'ai décidé dorénavant, après chaque fin de chapitres de vous ajouter le résumé du chapitre suivant :D ainsi que le titre :) Voila voilà !**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Bellyche, enflamme-toi !

Une nuit paisible, c'était rare. Mais voilà que les cauchemars avaient laissé place au calme et à la sérénité dans l'esprit de Miya.

Elle était au Hueco Mondo depuis plus d'une semaine et elle avait l'espoir de trouver de l'aide ici.

Personne n'était venu la déranger durant la semaine qui s'était écoulée. Tia était passée la voir plusieurs fois et un serviteur lui apportait ses repas midi et soir en discutant un minimum avec elle.

Elle avait accès libre dans le Palais sauf vers les quartiers des autres Espadas et quelques lieux sur lesquels elle n'avait aucune information. Elle avait aussi un plan pour se repérer dans les très nombreux couloirs, car combien de fois elle s'y était perdue...

Elle se réveilla assez tard ce matin-là. Miyako se dirigea à l'aveuglette vers la salle de bain, à moitié endormie. Par ne sait-on quel moyen, elle se prit les pieds dans la robe de chambre qu'on lui avait donnée et se ramassa dans l'allée de la salle de bain.

-Purée... Je me débarrasserai jamais de cette manie de me gameller partout, ronchonna Miyako en se relevant rapidement. Et merde ! Je l'ai déchirée...

En effet, la chemise de nuit blanc corail que lui avait prêtée Tia était toute fendue sur le côté. Elle allait se faire tuer !

Elle se débarrassa de la robe et l'abandonna au pied du lit, puis se dirigea vers la baignoire remplie d'eau bien chaude et y plongea directement avec délice. L'eau la détendait, mais seulement l'eau bien bouillante. Plus d'une fois, sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle allait cramer si elle se baignait dans une telle soupière...

Sa mère... Miya y pensait tout le temps. Elle voyait encore le visage de celle-ci gisant sur la civière.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Il fallait qu'elle essaie de faire ce qu'elle devait faire : apprendre à maîtriser son pouvoir et tuer Ulquiorra.

Miyako attrapa une courte serviette posée sur le petit meuble de la salle d'eau. Elle s'entoura le corps avec et sortit de la pièce, les cheveux dégoulinant dans son dos.

Elle marcha jusqu'à l'armoire pour revêtir sa tenue de cours, un peu sale puisque personne ne lui en avait prêté. D'après Tia, on se chargeait d'en faire confectionner une.

Soudain elle sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Une pression spirituelle dans la pièce coupait le souffle de la jeune fille. Elle reconnut instinctivement le propriétaire de celle-ci :

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fous dans ma chambre ? Je t'ai pas invité à y entrer ! lança-t-elle en se retournant.

Ulquiorra était assis sur le rebord de son lit en la regardant d'un air mauvais.

-Rien à faire, marmonna-il d'une voix indifférente.

-Tu veux quoi ? demanda Miya en reprenant ses occupations malgré le regard pesant de l'Arrancars.

Elle n'avait plus peur de lui. S'il avait voulu lui faire du mal, il l'aurait tuée depuis un bon moment.

-T'as un entraînement aujourd'hui, enfile ça. Je t'attends dehors, dit-il en lui lançant un long tissu blanc, très lourd. Puis il partit sans un mot.

Quand il sortit de la pièce, il expira bruyamment. Il faisait toujours cela lorsqu'il s'éloignait de cette fille. A chaque fois qu'elle le regardait ou lui parlait avec cette haine évidente, son trou de hollow le brûlait, ainsi que toute la partie gauche de sa poitrine dans un battement frénétique. Il ne saurait expliquer le pourquoi du comment...Cela le terrifiait, même plus que n'importe quel danger en ce monde...

* * *

-Mmmm... pas mal la tenue, dit Miyako en observant son reflet dans un miroir fixé contre le mur.

Un haut à manches longues un peu chauve-souris entièrement blanc lui recouvrait le torse . Un léger décolleté dévoilait un peu la poitrine quelque peu généreuse de l'adolescente. Le bas était une sorte de pantalon blanc très ample, vraiment taille basse.

-Je vais le perdre ce truc ! se plaignit Miyako.

Bon, après tout c'était mieux que rien. Elle enfila les sorte de tongues par-dessus les chaussettes noires. C'était pas très classe, mais elle devait être comme tout les autres.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Ça lui allait plutôt bien.

Miyako sortit de la chambre et fit face à Ulquiorra qui était dos collé contre le mur. Quand il la vit, il sembla extrêmement gêné. Miya se demanda pourquoi.

-Suis-moi, on va dans l'arène d'entraînement, dit simplement l'Espadas en marchant dans le long couloir.

-Avec qui je vais m'entraîner ? Demanda Miyako, curieuse, espérant ne pas se retrouver avec lui.

-Grimmjow s'est proposé pour te faire passer quelques tests pour évaluer tes capacités au combat, car tu pratiquais un art de combat sur Terre me semble-t-il, répondit Ulquiorra, les mains dans les poches.

-Ouais...Mais je vais me faire tuer par ce type ! Il est tellement puissant, soupira Miyako en baissant les yeux.

Ulquiorra poussa un soupir moqueur.

-Ma pauvre femme, tu as bien pire que Grimmjow ici ! Il est un insecte à comparer des autres Espadas. Il n'est que le 6ème plus puissant après tout..

-Que 6 ? Mais quand il se battait avec les Shinigamis, il donnait l'impression d'un telle puissance, d'une telle énergie...

-Sûrement. Mais il y a plus fort Femme.

-Bon sang ! Quand est-ce que tu consentiras un jour à m'appeler Miyako, bordel...

-Sûrement jamais.

Il était vraiment énervant ce type ! Il se croyait supérieur et faisait genre que les femmes étaient des merdes...

* * *

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer à méditer sur le cas de cet abruti. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte immense. Ulquiorra y posa la paume de la main contre le mur d'un blanc éclatant. Elle s'ouvrit doucement en laissant entrevoir une immense salle, vide.

Ce n'était nul autre que l'arène d'entraînement.

Au milieu de la pièce l'attendait Grimmjow, impatient.

-Enfin t'es là toi ! Qu'est-ce-que tu foutais pour que vous soyiez si longs ? Tu l'as chopée dans un couloir ouais ! Gronda Grimmjow à l'intention d'Ulquiorra.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard furieux :

-Arrête donc avec tes conneries Grimmjow. Tu es si faible et tu oses insulter plus fort que toi ? A ta place, je ne tenterais pas de jouer à ce jeu dangereux, pesta Ulquiorra.

-Tu veux qu'on...

-Bon ça suffit vous deux ! Vous êtes pas là pour vous battre entre vous ! Grimmjow je te rappelle que t'as une jeune fille à tester ! S'interposa Tia en écartant les deux hommes d'un geste vif.

Grimmjow toussota et regarda Miyako, un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres :

-Prête à en démordre, ma belle ? ricana l'Espadas.

-On va dire que oui... marmonna Miyako, le cœur battant.

-Bon, t'vas déjà me faire démonstration de tes talents à mains nues, nous verrons c'que tu vaux, expliqua Grimmjow. Aller, attaque-moi.

* * *

Miyako observa son adversaire. Elle n'avait aucune chance face à lui et elle le savait parfaitement. Elle tenta une approche rapide en courant, mais ça ne servait à rien. Il esquiva rapidement en un léger pas sur le côté. Elle pivota sur elle-même, déplia sa jambe, la soulevant au niveau de la tête de Grimmjow qui, surpris qu'elle puisse l'avoir suivi dans son esquive, l'évita en un mouvement de tête.

Miyako continua ses attaques aux poings et aux pieds, mais aucune ne toucha l'Espadas qui riait comme un fou. La jeune fille enrageait. Elle devait le toucher ou elle passerait pour une bonne à rien. Elle fonça sur lui à vitesse plutôt rapide et partit en une impressionnante roue et utilisa ses pieds en un mouvement d'hélice. Grimmjow, tellement pris par son fou rire, ne vit pas arriver l'attaque et se prit un pied dans l'estomac.

Miyako retomba au sol, essoufflée. Elle eut un sourire moqueur :

-Alors, tu l'as pas vue venir celle-là, pas vrai ? Rit Miyako en se redressant.

-Mais oui c'est ça ! Je suis pas si débile ! J'voulais que tu puisses me toucher au moins une fois dans ta vie..., mentit Grimmjow, sous le soupir de Tia et d'Ulquiorra.

-Je vais te croire peut-être, se moqua Miyako.

Grimmjow pouffa. Elle était pas si mauvaise que ça la gamine. Mais est-ce qu'elle arriverait à esquiver ses attaques ? Il allait voir ceci maintenant.

Fondant sur elle comme un éclair, il lui asséna un grand coup de poing dirigé vers l'estomac. Miyako l'aperçut au dernier moment et l'évita, mais l'attaque la toucha tout de même au bras. La puissance de Grimmjow était assommante. Il lui avait presque broyé les muscles et l'os de l'avant bras !

Elle recula en se tenant le bras, une longue grimace parcourant son visage. Mais pas le temps de faire des jérémiades, il enchaîna une série d'attaques au corps à corps. Sa vitesse était surhumaine. Miyako resta attentive et recula, bondit et esquiva toutes les attaques. Elle était en sueur quand il stoppa ses assauts.

* * *

Miya s'accrocha sur le rebord des rambardes pour reprendre son souffle. Grimmjow rigolait comme un fou au milieu de l'arène :

-Djà crevée, Miya ? Ria l'Espadas en faisant craquer ses phalanges. T'pas si résistante que cela, en faite...J'suis déçu...

-Ah ouais ! Je suis pas résistante ? Approche mon coco tu vas voir ! Le défia Miyako, les yeux remplis de colère en se relevant maladroitement et en retournant au milieu du terrain.

Grimmjow ne se le fit pas prier. Il lui fonça dessus avec plaisir.

Il lui envoya un coup de poing dans le visage qu'elle esquiva en une sorte de pirouette sur le côté et lui décocha au passage un coup dans le nez. Elle ne le manqua pas. Il craqua en un bruit d'os brisé. Grimmjow poussa un cri et rit en même temps. Pas si mauvaise que cela... Cela était plus marrant que prévu...

Ils passèrent encore un quart d'heure à s'envoyer des coups, esquiver, parer, ré-esquiver, quand Grimmjow lui attrapa le bras en pleine attaque et lui dit :

-Bon...Que dis-tu de sortir les armes ? Proposa Grimmjow, en sortant son zanpakuto.

-Heu... Je sais pas trop me battre avec des épées... Puis j'en ai aucune, répondit Miyako.

-Bien sûr que si tu en a un, mais bon... Ulquiorra ne t'a pas laissé le temps de le prendre, dit Grimmjow en se retournant vers l'intéressé.

-Comment ça ?

-Ton zanpakuto est apparu pile au moment où tu as découvert ton premier pouvoir, c'est-à-dire le jour de l'assassinat dans la rue, raconta Tia en s'approchant de la jeune fille, un long fourreau dans la main. Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à savoir comment se nomme ton zanpakuto et à apprendre à maîtriser toutes ses capacités.

-Et comment cela va venir ? Demanda Miyako.

-Tu le sentiras toi-même Femme, dit Ulquiorra avec son ton toujours aussi froid.

Miyako ne répondit pas. Elle prit l'arme que lui tendait Tia et tira délicatement sur la garde rouge vive de l'épée et la retira de son fourreau. Un tintement métallique se fit entendre à la sortie du zanpakuto. L'épée était vraiment étrange. Elle était presque blanche, avec un reflet de rouge vif scintillant dans le métal argenté, comme si une flamme brûlait dans la lame. Le zanpakuto était plutôt léger et facilement maniable.

-Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda la jeune fille en se retournant vers Hallibel.

-Dans la rue, sur un tas de cendres.

* * *

Miyako avala bruyamment sa salive : pas besoin d'en faire un schéma, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'étaient les cendres en question.

-Bon assez bavardé. Mets-toi en garde Miya. Je te préviens, je ne retiendrai pas mes coups, donc si tu tiens un minimum à ta vie, soit t'abandonnes, soit tu meurt en silence, soit tu te bats comme un homme...une femme j'veux dire, dans ton cas.

-Quel sens de l'humour ! Tu as appris où ? Sur internet ? Répondit avec ironie Miyako en attrapant son zanpakuto.

Grimmjow explosa de rire. Elle avait le même humour que lui. Il l'appréciait bien cette petite.

Il commença à foncer sur elle. Miyako réfléchit rapidement à une stratégie. Même si elle n'avait pas fait d'escrime, ni de lutte avec épée, elle avait suffisamment joué au pirate et au méchant avec des épées en bois avec Riki.

Grimmjow lui envoya une estocade sur le côté droit. Miyako l'esquiva de justesse. L'épée réagissait à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle était légère, facile à manier. Vraiment parfaite pour elle.

Miyako continua à esquiver les assauts puissants de l'Espadas qui se faisaient de plus en plus rudes et violents. Elle reçut plusieurs fois des coups sur le bras qui entaillèrent légèrement sa peau, de légers filets de sang se mirent à couler.

Puis, pris d'un élan intense, Grimmjow sauta dans les airs et pointa son zanpakuto sur le crâne de la jeune fille. Il allait trop vite.

Elle allait mourir si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose pour l'éviter. Le seul réflexe qu'elle eut fut de brandir la partie plate de son épée au-dessus de sa tête. La lame de Grimmjow ripa sur la face lisse de son zanpakuto. Malheureusement, avec la vitesse et la force impressionnante qu'avait pris l'Espadas, elle s'entailla tout le bras gauche dans une grande éclaboussure de sang. Miyako poussa un gémissement de douleur. Bordel que cela faisait mal !

* * *

Elle recula dans un grand saut et regarda son bras gauche en sang. Heureusement qu'elle ne devait pas aller en cours le lendemain, car elle n'aurait jamais pu écrire..

Tia et Ulquiorra observaient le déroulement du combat avec des yeux attentifs.

-Tu penses qu'elle est capable de connaître son nom aujourd'hui ? Demanda Tia à Ulquiorra sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers lui.

-Je le pense, oui. Mais Grimmjow accentue particulièrement les coups violents, cela ne devrait plus tarder si mes calculs sont exacts, répondit brièvement l'Espadas Cuatro.

-Nous verrons bien...

Une heure s'était écoulée. Le combat durait et ne cessait jamais. Miyako était vraiment à deux doigts de mourir. Grimmjow lui avait infligé de longues et profondes coupures et entailles sur tout son corps. Son sang s'écoulait sur ses vêtements qui se noyaient dans le liquide chaud et rouge vermeil.

Ulquiorra désapprouvait de regarder ce spectacle, mais il devait faire son rapport à Barragan et Starrk.

Miyako tomba à terre, tremblante. Elle n'avait plus de force.

-J'en peux plus...lança Miyako à Grimmjow.

-Déjà ? Mais t'es vraiment une nulle ! Je te pensais plus courageuse et plus puissante que ça C'pour cela que t'as pas pu défendre ta famille hein ? Et bin dis-toi que c'est de ta faute qu'elle est morte ta mère là .

Il avait touché la corde sensible. Miyako releva la tête, une lueur de feu et de colère assombrit son regard gris. Là, elle ne le permettait pas.

Elle tomba les deux mains au sol et gratta le sol, rageuse. Elle était blessée, fatiguée et n'était pas de taille face à Grimmjow. Elle ne servait à rien. Mais bon sang ! Elle devait être aidée !

Miyako sentit des larmes de colère et de tristesse lui monter au yeux. Tout ce qui lui arrivait était affreux.

Elle commençait à vraiment se sentir mal. Ses blessures la faisaient souffrir et sa vue devenait de pus en plus floue. Elle voyait tout juste Grimmjow arriver vers elle.

Miyako voulait de l'aide. Même un instant de répit aurait pu la soulager...

Et comme répondant à son appel, une étincelle rouge éclata dans la salle.

* * *

Le flash fut aveuglant. Grimmjow mit la main devant les yeux pour éviter de se faire griller les pupilles. Mais qu'était-ce donc que cette chose ?

Le flash rougeâtre se dissipa petit à petit. Ulquiorra, Tia et Grimmjow enlevèrent leurs mains de leurs yeux et ce qu'ils virent les stupéfia.

Un monstre enflammé flottait dans les airs. Un sorte d'hybride mêlant un phœnix et une femme qui n'était qu'autre que Miyako.

La libération de son zanpakuto était impressionnante. On voyait parfaitement que celui-ci était d'élément type feu. L'hybride était en feu. De longues ailes noir luisantes avec des reflets rougeâtres, de grands bras avec des sortes d'épines pourpres sur les coudes. Elle portait une sorte de grande couronne sur la tête qui ressemblait à un masque recouvrant une grande partie de ses cheveux attachés en une immense tresse noire avec des mèches orangées. Toute la partie inférieure de son corps ressemblait à celui d'un oiseau. Elle avait des pattes très longues et minces, avec des serres à la place des orteils. Ses yeux était rouges comme du sang, et un maquillage noir très prononcé autour des yeux lui donnait une mine dure et cruelle. Ses ailes, ainsi que ses serres aux pieds, et les épines à ses coudes, étaient enflammés.

-Bon sang ! Vous avez vu ça ! S'écria Grimmjow en regardant Ulquiorra et Tia. Son reiatsu a augmenté à une vitesse hallucinante ! Elle me bat totalement en intensité !

-Tu as raison Grimmjow... Ne t'approche pas d'elle. Elle ne maîtrise pas bien sa transformation, je m'en charge, dit simplement Ulquiorra en sautant par-dessus la bordure du terrain.

Miyako, qui était encore consciente, écoutait la voix qui résonnait dans son esprit. Une voix enfantine qui riait en cris perçants. Elle regarda devant elle et vit une jeune fille l'observer. Elle était étrange. De longs cheveux rouges sang, des tatouages descendaient en cascade sur son visage et ses yeux étaient noirs : Comme le néant.

-Miyako ! Rit la gamine.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mais ! La question ne se pose même pas ! Rigola l'enfant en s'approchant.

-Hein ?

-Je suis Bellyche, ton zanpakuto !

_A suivre..._

_J'espère que vous avez appréciés :) Voici le résumé du chapitre 5 qui se nomme : Hostilité et Incompréhension *O*_

Après la découverte de son Zanpakuto, Miyako va chaque jours essayer de devenir plus forte pour se venger d'Ulquiorra. Mais celui-ci, pas totalement dupe de ce que compte faire la jeune fille, va l'entraîner lui même et va lui apprendre l'identité du véritable assassin de sa mère. Miyako sera dorénavant partagé entre la haine et la sympathie envers l'Espadas.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Hostilité & Incompréhension

_Coucou à tous ! Me revoilà après facilement un mois sans écrire ( je suis désolée, examens, vacances et compagnie m'on un peu pris le temps et j'ai eu du mal à le finir mais je l'ai fait :D. Donc voilà enfin l'épisode 5. Le prochain je ne saurais donné une date car j'ai examens tout le mois de Mai, donc peut-être en Juin je pourrais. Après pour les vacances d'été on reprendra un rythme régulier dans l'écrit, promis ^^ _

Bref, bonne lecture et** laissez des Reviews' !**

**Bleach Résurrection**

**Épisode 5 : Hostilité et Incompréhension**

* * *

-Aie !

-Aller ! C'est juste quelques égratignures Miya !

-Oui bah c'est douloureux quand même hein !

Tia pouffa. La douleur...Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu cette sensation.

Après avoir découvert la véritable forme de son zanpakuto Bellyche, Ulquiorra avait dû utiliser les méthodes fortes pour qu'elle redevienne la gentille humaine maladroite et avide de vengeance qu'elle était.

Après cela, Tia l'avait emmenée à l'infirmerie pour que Szayel lui panse ses blessures.

-J'étais comment alors avec cette forme ? Je ressemblais à quoi ? Questionna Miyako en regardant Szayel s'occuper de ses bras recouverts de bandages.

-Une sorte d'hybride phœnix. Pas mal du tout, avoua Hallibel en soupirant.

-Cool. Mais j'ai rien pu tenter, l'autre m'a envoyée sur les roses... grogna Miyako à voix basse.

-Il avait pas trop le choix ma grande. Si nous t'avions laissée continuer à te battre, tu aurais sûrement tué Grimmjow.

-A ce point-là ? S'écria Miyako.

-Oui, à peu près.

Miyako regarda ses pieds. Elle avait vraiment découvert son pouvoir. Bellyche allait l'aider dorénavant. La découverte de la véritable forme de son zanpakuto l'enchantait vraiment.

Maintenant, ne restait plus qu'à développer ses attaques et son aptitude en combat. Elle allait tout faire pour que ses capacités se développent au maximum de leur potentiel.

-Bien. Je vais te ramener dans ta chambre Miyako. Tu dois être exténuée. Szayel ? Elle peut partir ? Demanda Tia au scientifique aux cheveux roses.

-Oui, mais elle doit éviter les efforts pour quelques jours. Tu reprendras tes entraînement dans deux jours minimum, on verra selon la rapidité de guérison de tes blessures, poursuivit Szyael.

-Ok ! Je ferai attention, promit Miyako en sortant de la salle, à la suite de Tia.

Dans les couloirs, Miyako ne cessait de regarder le fourreau de son épée. Elle était comme attirée par le zanpakuto. L'envie de le sortir et de se retransformer comme plus tôt la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Mais elle n'avait qu'une envie : se plonger dans les couvertures de son lit et dormir pendant une semaine non stop.

En arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre, Tia et Miyako virent que celle-ci était ouverte. Tia passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Un serviteur était en train de faire le lit, tandis qu'un autre déposait des plateaux sur la table basse.

-J'ai trop la dalle ! S'écria Miyako en se précipitant vers les plateaux. T'as faim Tia ?

-Non merci. Je vais aller dîner avec mes fraccions. Je te laisse donc. A plus tard .

-Ok. A plus tard.

* * *

Miyako attendit que l'Espadas sorte pour se jeter sur le repas. Elle avait une faim de loup. Après un entraînement intensif, rien de mieux que manger pour reprendre des forces.

Au bout de tout juste un quart d'heure, il ne restait plus une miette dans son assiette.

Elle soupira d'aise. La vie n'était pas si mal que sa. Pour une sorte de prison, elle ne s'y sentait pas trop mal.

Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller le visage. Elle avait vraiment pris de sacrés coups lors du combat contre Grimmjow ! De longues traînées encore fraîches de sang s'éparpillaient le long de ses joues. Le pire était les bras et au niveau des côtes. Les bandages lui recouvraient la totalité des bras, elle ne pouvait donc pas voir l'ampleur des dégâts que le zanpakuto de son adversaire lui avait infligés.

-Je ressemble plus à rien moi..., marmonna Miyako en regardant son visage tout déchiqueté.

En plus, elle n'avait pas de maquillage ici. Elle ne pouvait donc pas tenter de cacher ces horreurs.

Miyako soupira. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions : Combien de temps devrait-elle rester ici ? Pourquoi l'avait-t-on entre guillemets kidnappée, elle et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi Ulquiorra avait tué sa mère ?

Plus elle pensait à Ulquiorra, moins elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir dans son esprit. Effrayant et doux à la fois. Elle ne trouvait pourtant pas qu'il avait un mauvais fond ce type. C'était qu'une apparence, elle le savait.

Mais dès qu'elle l'imaginait en train de sauter à la gorge de sa mère...Son zanpakuto autour du cou de celle-ci... et tout le sang que contenaient les veines présentes dans la clavicule...

Elle repoussa ces pensées affreuses et se concentra sur autre chose. Elle hésitait à ce quelle souhaitait faire maintenant.

* * *

Aller à la bibliothèque ? Ouais. Elle adorait lire et elle passait de nombreuses heures là-bas, et ce qui était bien c'est qu'elle connaissait le chemin par cœur.

Elle prit la deuxième à gauche et avança dans un couloir, fortement semblable à celui qu'elle venait d'emprunter quelques instants plus tôt. Quelle idée aussi de faire un véritable labyrinthe...

Elle traversa ensuite une grande pièce en verre et ne s'attarda pas sur le paysage qu'offrait le toit de verre. La nuit, qui était le seul temps qui constituait le Hueco Mondo, ne donnait plus aucun goût à la vie. Toujours dans l'obscurité triste et sinistre, toujours dans un lourd et pesant silence... Les heures défilaient comme des années s'écouleraient sur Terre, les minutes étaient des heures...

Miyako avait du mal à s'habituer à ce changement de vie. Elle arriva devant une grande porte, qui était la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque, quand elle vit quelqu'un qui était calé tranquillement contre le mur en crépis d'en face. Miya reconnut son expression si glaciale malgré l'obscurité du lieu :

-Ulquiorra.

* * *

-Tiens, le glaçon. Tu me suis ? Lança Miyako en poussant les portes à doubles battants de la bibliothèque.

-Comme si j'avais que ça à faire, maugréa Ulquiorra. J'avais à te parler.

-Je t'écoute alors, dit Miya, sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter pour l'écouter et se dirigeant avec agilité entre les étagères remplies de livres des plus volumineux au petit bouquin de poche.

-Je vais te dire qui a tué ta mère.

Miyako s'arrêta net. Comment osait-t-il lui parler de cela alors qu'il en était l'architecte ?

-Pardon ? Dit Miyako, de peur d'avoir un problème d'audition.

-Je vais te dire qui a tué ta mère, n'est-ce pas assez explicite ? répéta Ulquiorra, impassible.

Miyako sentit le feu monter en elle. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait : « Mais découpe-le en rondelles idiote ! », mais elle n'arrivait même plus à bouger le moindre petit orteil tellement elle était en colère.

Le coup partit si vite que Ulquiorra n'eut même pas le temps d'esquiver ce qui le surprit. Il recula sous la vive force du coup de poing réceptionné en plein dans la mâchoire.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle avait osé le frapper ? Elle ! Cette... petite garce humaine et sans intelligence !

Miyako n'attendit pas qu'il réplique d'une de ses phrases et partit, furax, à la sortie de la bibliothèque, un livre qu'elle tenait très fermement à la main.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle l'avait frappé. Enfin ! Depuis le temps que l'envie la gagnait.

Sans dire, son poing lui faisait drôlement mal. Elle ne se doutait pas que le hiero d'un Espadas était si dur que cela !

Elle se massa rapidement le poing tout en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre. Malheur à celui qui l'approcherait alors qu'elle était autant énervée.

* * *

Miyako arriva enfin à l'entrée de sa chambre et vit que celle-ci n'était pas totalement fermée.

-Bon sang ! Qui était venu dans sa chambre ? On ne la laisserait donc pas la paix aujourd'hui ?

Miya rentra rapidement dans la chambre et vit l'Arrancars Tercero Tia qui l'attendait assise sur le rebord de la table.

-Ah. Te voilà, dit simplement la blonde.

-Tu m'attends depuis combien de temps Halibell ? Demanda Miyako en laissant tomber négligemment le livre sur la table dans un grand « bang » !

-T'as entraînement, me dis pas que ta encore oublié, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Ah oui... Ouais en effet j'avais oublié...

-Bon bin... Vas-y sinon tu vas être en retard. Je t'accompagne, répondit Tia en quittant la chambre d'un pas calme et serein.

Miyako la suivit sans broncher. Enfin elle pourrait se défouler à volonté sur Grimmjow ! Elle aimait bien se battre contre lui . Il avait le même caractère qu'elle et elle savait que cela lui plaisait de se battre contre quelqu'un d'aussi spéciale qu'elle.

Elle marchèrent quelques minutes et arrivèrent devant la porte de l' Arène.

* * *

-Je te laisse, je reviens te chercher dans une heure. Bon entraînement, dit Tia en faisant demi-tour.

-Merci.

Miyako inspira un bon coup et ouvrit la grande porte qui fit un bruit sourd et résonnant.

L'arène était vide.

Miyako décida de s'échauffer un peu et se plaça au centre de l'arène et sortit son zanpakuto. Elle avait beaucoup appris grâce aux entraînement qu'elle faisait avec Grimmjow, qui démontrait de l'amusement et de la sympathie envers elle.

Tia lui avait expliqué que de nature, l'arrancars était vraiment égoïste et terriblement violent, antipathique et tout les pires défauts qui puissent exister. Le voir ainsi en avait choqué plus d'un dans tout Las Noches. D'après des rumeurs, on pensait qu'il serait intéressé pour lui prendre son zanpakuto, d'autres d'avis plus romantique, pensaient à un coup de foudre.. Des tas d'avis divers qui ne reflétaient pas ce que pensait l'homme. Elle ne le saurait jamais, sans doute.

Miyako regarda la lame de Bellyche, en pleine admiration. Elle se demandait bien comment se pouvait-il qu'une humaine comme elle, aussi maladroite et aussi empotée qu'elle, puisse avoir autant de puissance... Tout ce qu'elle était maintenant n'était que mystère et incertitude.

Soudain, elle sentit une chose. Une chose lourde lui tomber droit dessus. Son instinct lui sonnait clairement l'alerte et quand elle roula sur le côté, elle vit s'affaler une grande lance turquoise explosée à l'endroit où elle se trouvait il y avait tout juste un instant.

_''Le Reiatsu ? Qu'est-ce donc ? ''_

_''C'est ta puissance, ton énergie, ton âme.''_

_''Et comment on le sent ? ''_

_''Toi même tu le sentiras.''_

Ce qu'elle avait senti foncer droit sur elle, était le reiatsu. Elle comprit enfin. Les paroles avaient été si dépourvues et dénuées de tout sens quand on le disait comme cela, mais quand on l'avait devant soit, on comprenait...

La poussière aveugla la jeune fille pendant un court instant. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment ce qui venait d'arriver. Ce n'était pas Grimmjow, oh oui ! Elle en était sûre et certaine. Cette ''puissance'' était nettement plus supérieure à celle de l'arrancars.

Quand son champ de vision s'élargit, elle ne vit aucune trace d'un quelconque agresseur. Rien.

Pourtant, la puissance qu'émanait de la pièce certifiait qu'elle n'était pas seule !

Soudain, dans son dos, elle ressentit un grand coup de vent. Elle se retourna brusquement et évita à la dernière seconde un coup de cette lance brillante et vit enfin le vrai visage de l'agresseur.

Un monstre. Le mot le qualifiait totalement. Un être déchu, une erreur de la nature, c'était le diable lui-même. Et elle savait qui c'était, malheureusement.

-Que fais-tu la sale Arrancars ? Cracha Miyako sans la moindre hésitation.

-Ça se voit peut-être assez non ? Dit la bête en reprenant une apparence plus humaine. C'est moi qui vais t'entraîner aujourd'hui.

-Te fous pas de moi ! Où est Grimmjow ?

-Pas là.

Miyako serra fortement la garde de Bellyche. Les flammes commençaient à lui monter au nez. Elle entendait une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait : '' Qu'attends-tu ? Il est là, seul en face de toi ! Tu peux le tuer ! Te venger ! ''.

Qu'est-ce-qu'elle pouvait être intelligente sa conscience des fois ! Mais Miya ne bougea pas d'un orteil.

-Qu'attends-tu pour m'attaquer ? T'as peur ? Ou peut-être sais-tu que je te battrai rien qu'avec un pouce ? La défia Ulquiorra, en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

Miyako regarda ses pieds, fixement. Elle attendait le bon moment. Oui. Le bon moment où il y aurait une faille dans ce mur de béton qu'il était.

Ulquiorra la regardait en pestant. Elle était vraiment pathétique. La peur la pétrifiait sur place.

-Je vois... Moi qui pensais que tu avais un soupçon de courage et de puissance, je t'ai surestimée à ce que je vois, faut comprendre maintenant que t'aies pas pu protéger les tiens.

Là s'en fut trop ! Miyako explosa dans un cri atroce et rempli de haine. Les flammes l'englobaient comme une barrière protectrice, comme pour la consoler et l'aider.

-**BELLYCHE, ENFLAMME-TOI** ! Hurla Miyako, les yeux totalement noirs de fond.

Comme un appel strident, un grand amas de feu se concentrait sur la jeune fille qui commença à changer de forme.

Ulquiorra ne bougea pas. Il savait qu'il l'avait provoquée et tout se passait comme prévu.

Elle réapparut, transformée en ce majestueux phœnix aux longues ailes brillantes et enflammées qui dégageait une telle puissance qu'Ulquiorra lui-même n'avait pas.

-C'est pas en te transformant en oiseau rôti que tu vas m'impressionner, femme.

-La ferme ! Dit la voix de Miyako doublée de celle de Bellyche, en fusion totale.

Ulquiorra secoua la tête, moqueur. Elle avait de la répartie quand même cet gamine. Personne n'osait lui parler comme ça, sauf elle.

Miyako bouillonnait, et elle ne perdit pas un instant pour l'attaquer. Elle lui sauta dessus en pointant une de ses longues griffes aiguisées comme une lame de céramique aussi brillante qu'un diamant d'une pureté incroyable qui ne demandait qu'à punir les malfrats dans son genre. Il l'évita d'un bond sur le côté et para son autre griffe qui l'avait attaqué par derrière. Elle était douée. Oui très douée...

Elle recula en un battement d'ailes et se plaça en face de lui, les yeux embués d'une telle rage que tout le poids qu'elle soutenait sur ses épaules allait la dévorer comme un trou abyssale.

Elle envoya des petites boules de feu rouges sang sur l'arrancars qui disparut dans un shunpo et réapparut quelques secondes après vers l'arrière de l'arène. Il jouait avec ses nerfs, elle s'en doutait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se retenir... Les moqueries cesseraient très rapidement.

Elle se retourna et envoya avec sa main une boule enflammée bien plus grosse que les précédentes et visa si rapidement Ulquiorra qu'il se la reçut sur l'épaule en brûlant le haut de son horrible veste blanche. Le tissu brûla sur tout le haut du torse et l'arrancars ne le stoppa pas. Le feu arrêta de consumer l'habit vers le niveau du trou noir, béant et démentiel de celui-ci. Il avait une musculature fine et parfaite. Sa peau d'une blancheur éclatante. Il serait vraiment superbe s'il n'était pas aussi mauvais... se disait Miya.

Ulquiorra sortit son zanpakuto et para d'un geste rapide le coup qu'allait lui asséner la jeune fille. Il appuya sur sa garde et la fit reculer de quelques centimètres. Elle allait contre-attaquer sur la droite mais il lui attrapa si rapidement le poignet qu'elle en resta totalement surprise et il la fit avancer bien en face de lui à quelques centimètre de son visage :

-J'ai pas tué ta mère, dit-il.

-Menteur ! Hurla Miyako les larmes lui dégoulinant des joues en essayant de se dégager le poignet de l'emprise de l'homme.

-Je vais te le prouver alors.

-Je vois pas comment ! T'es un monstre et ça pour toujours ! Pleura-t-elle elle tirant de toutes ses forces pour se dégager.

Il la lâcha et porta sa main sur son œil. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire : s'arracher l'œil de l'orbite et lui montrer les images de tout ce qu'il avait vu.

C'est ce qu'il fit.

La poussière pailletée s'envola vers Miyako et celle-ci contre toute attente, ne recula pas et ferma les yeux. Elle voulait savoir ! Voir si tout ce qu'il disait était vrai. L'heure était venue de tout savoir.

* * *

_Flash !_

_-Maman ! J'ai pas envie de manger chez Tata ! S'il te plaît je veux rester avec Miya-san ! _Grinchait le petit frère de Miyako en tenant la main de sa mère.

-_Je t'ai dit qu'on doit y aller. Cela fait plus de 2 ans que nous l'avons pas vue. Donc tu viendras et Miya aussi ! _Répliqua sévèrement la mère.

_Le gamin ne répondit pas. Il ne pourrait jamais contredire sa mère. C'est elle qui décidait de tout. Ils prirent la rue du Hall fermée comme à leur habitude quand sa mère était pressée et il marcha tranquillement en jouant avec sa manche. Il avait les yeux fixés au sol, à ce moment-là._

_Il sentit que sa mère était tirée en arrière et celle-ci lui avait serré violemment la main, brusquement._

_Il leva les yeux et vit un homme.. un homme qui n'était autre qu'un parfait inconnu. Tout se passa si vite. En quelques secondes, sa mère s'était fait empalée un couteau de cuisine très aiguisé dans la gorge et mourrait rapidement, baignée dans son sang au beau milieu de la rue, sous le regard choqué et apeuré du gamin._

* * *

-NOOOON ! Hurla Miya en ouvrant les yeux, baignés de larmes. Non ! Mais pourquoi ? POURQUOI !

Ulquiorra la lâcha et elle se retransforma en la petite humaine fragile qu'elle était. Elle tomba à terre, impuissante. Elle pleurait tout ce qui lui restait. La douleur de savoir qu'on avait tué sa mère sans cause précise, le fait que son frère ait assisté à ce bain de sang et d'horreur qui devait être gravé à vie dans sa mémoire.

Elle avait aussi eu l'atroce et horrible honte d'avoir accusé Ulquiorra pendant des semaines alors que celui-ci n'y était strictement pour rien. Elle était désarmée, triste, abattue et morte...

Ulquiorra se pencha et lui tendit une main. Miyako la regarda, les yeux remplis de tristesse et d'un manque que personne ou peut-être qu'une personne ne pourrait consoler.

A la surprise d'Ulquiorra, elle attrapa sa main et se jeta sur lui. Il sursauta et alla pour reculer ou la repousser quand il la vit serrée contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse, en pleurs. Il ouvrit des yeux aussi grands que le monde et resta là, les bras ballant, totalement désarmé.

La douleur qu'il avait ressentie récemment dans le trou de hollow réapparut et s'amplifia d'un coup jusqu'à le dévorer entièrement.

**Fin**

* * *

**Voilà :D. J'espère que vous avez appréciez cet épisode. Voici le Titre du 6 : Je sais que c'est lui... Et en cadeau, le petit résumé :**

_ Miyako et Tia entretienne une relation très amicale et décide de partir en mission ensemble sous l'œil vigilant de Barragan. _

_ Mais les dangers d'être humaine dans ce monde est vraiment pas du goût de tous au Hueco Mondo..._


End file.
